Calvin Zabo
Calvin Zabo is a Marvel Comics character. He is a medical doctor who is the father of Skye. Calvin Zabo was created by Stan Lee and Don Heck. Appearances ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Early life Calvin Zabo worked in a Chinese clinic, where he met Jiaying, who would become his wife. Shortly after, they both had a daughter, which they called Daisy. One day, HYDRA's agents disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents demanded to him to hand over his wife; Cal and Jiaying resisted but their efforts were in vain as she was kidnapped by agents. He later found the butchered body of his wife. However, she back to life thanks to her Inhuman abilities. Despite this, Zabo vowed to avenge his wife. Years later, Cal hired Raina to help him to find his daughter, Daisy. "Heavy is the Head" Raina went to visit Zabo and bring him the Obelisk that she had stolen from Carl Creel. Zabo orders her to touch the Obelisk, Raina touch it and the mysterious object began to shine. Zabo then realized that Raina is an Inhuman as she worthy to touch Diviner. "A Hen in the Wolf House" Zabo was operating on a criminal until Raina came in and asked to talk about the Obelisk. She asked him to give her the Obelisk as Whitehall had threatened to torture her to death. When he learned that Whitehall was the man who threatened Raina, Zabo then decided to visit him and meet him in person. Sometime later, Zabo entered to a HYDRA facility after killing two guards. He informed Whitehall that the original name of the Obelisk was Diviner and that he would teach him to survive it. Cal claimed that they had a common enemy, Phil Coulson. "The Things We Bury" Days later, Zabo was escorted by two guards to see Daniel Whitehall, who sought answers about the Diviner. Zabo explained Whitehall that the Diviner choose worthy people to go to the hidden temple. During the talk, Whitehall told him the story of "Blue Angels". Hours later, Zabo and HYDRA agents went to Laura Creek, Australia to prevent Coulson get the whereabouts of the temple. During the confrontation between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., Antoine Triplett was fatally shot; Zabo saved Trip's life in order to talk face-face with Coulson. Zabo informed Coulson that the Diviner had a great power, when Coulson asked if it was the level of Tesseract, he replied that he had no idea it was that. Zabo then escaped and headed back to HYDRA base, where he met with Whitehall and Grant Ward. "What They Become" Ward took Skye to Puerto Rico so that she can meet her father. After years, Cal could see and talk to his daughter. During the talk, Zabo revealed to Skye that Whitehall killed Jiaying, and he would kill him for what he did to her mother. Later, Whitehall revealed to Zabo that he knew of his plans the whole time; Cal tried attack him but only is paralyzed by Whitehall. When Coulson killed Whitehall, he was furious because he took the opportunity to take revenge on the man who killed his wife. He hits savagely Coulson until Skye asks him to stop, Zabo then stopped and decide to leave. Before leaving, Zabo told Skye he was sure that she would eventually come to him for comfort, because no one else would understand her after her transformation. "Aftershocks" After his stay in Puerto Rico, Zabo traveled back to the United States on a cargo ship. There, he met with Raina, who informed him that she and Skye passed through the Terrigenesis. Raina demanded him to explain what happened to her, Zabo replied that she had become what she always wanted and there was no way back. She told him that she could not live as a monster, Zabo simply ignored her as he supposed Coulson was comforting Skye. "One of Us" Zabo returned to United States and began recruiting for his fight against Phil Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D.. He recruited Wendell Levi, a master computer hacker, Francis Noche, a thug with super-strenght, Karla Faye Gideon, a woman with scalpel blades into her fingers and David Angar, a man with a voice that triggers the central nervous system . When the group went to Manitowoc, Wisconsin, Coulson's hometown; Gideon wanted to leave the group, Zabo then told his story, which finally convinces Karla to continue with the team. When he was ready to fight to Couson, Gordon appeared and took him to Afterlife. Gordon locked him hoping to calm down. He explained to Zabo his reasons for lock him, the Doctor told Gordon that he just did it to protect them from S.H.I.E.L.D., though for Gordon he was just an experiment. "Afterlife" "Melinda" He enjoyed a moment with his daughter, Daisy and his ex-wife, Jiaying. "The Frenemy of My Enemy" Jiaying told Cal that he would accompany Gordon to outside. Thinking that it was a bad idea, Skye decided to go and talk to her father. During the "Date", he was very nervous and a little aggressive (though he was calmed by her daughter). He told his daughter he earned well as medical and if the tragedy had not happened she had lived comfortably. Zabo was furious when Lincoln came and ruined the father-daughter moment. When Sunil Bakshi and the HYDRA operatives broke into the building, he protected Daisy from danger. He, along with Gordon and Skye, returned to Afterlife. "The Dirty Half Dozen" Jiaying allowed to him stay in Afterlife until he managed to calm down. Jiaying asked him if she could trust on Raina, which Zabo suggested to watch her. "Scars" Category:Villains Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Parents Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:American characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters